Victoria's Past
by kpxfiles
Summary: Victoria's has come to the Xavier school for the gifted to teach or so it seems. Professor Xavier knows something, but won't tell the X-men. It won't be long till all her secrets from her past are revealed.
1. Default Chapter

Victoria's Past

By. Kpxfiles

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men (although I wish I did especially Wolverine (Hugh Jackman))

A/N: I hope you will like it. Please leave a review. All reviews are welcome.

A hooded figure emerged from the red convertible Scott Summers drove. Scott carefully unloaded the heavy luggage and walked into the School's hallway with the figure slowly trailing behind. Upon entering they were greeted by Professor Xavier.

"Welcome to the Xavier school for the gifted," he greeted hugging the figure.

"Hello Professor Charles," she responded back.

"I want you all to meet Victoria," he announced.

The figure removed her hood to reveal two almond hazel eyes and an enchanting smile. Her hazel brown hair was neatly placed into a bun on the back of her head. A thin cut could be seen on the right side of her light tan rosy cheek. Her small almond eyes revealed she was of Asian decent.

"I'm glad to meet you all," Victoria said flashing a smile.

"She will be staying with us for awhile teaching the younger students. I am sure everyone will make her feel welcome," he said eyeing the group.

"Welcome," Storm said with a smile.

"I'll take your bags to your room," Scott said heading upstairs.

"Thank you," Victoria responded following behind.

"How was the ride over? Did Scott give you any trouble," asked Jean smiling at Scott.

"The ride over was fine. I have never seen such a beautiful place. This school is amazing," answered Victoria. "How long have you been here?" Victoria asked Jean.

"Me and Scott have been here for several years. Also, Storm has been here for about the same time," Jean responded pointing to the African woman with the long white hair who was leading the way, "We were Professor Xavier's first students," responded Jean.

"Here is your room," Storm said opening the door.

Everyone stepped inside. The room was a comfortable size. A queen size bed was the main focus in the room. Victoria walked over to a window and gazed outside.

"What a wonderful view," Victoria said admiring the view of the garden.

"We'll let you settle in. Dinner is at six," Jean said exiting the room with Scott and Storm.

"Once again welcome," Said Storm closing the door.

Victoria looked over the room. It had been a long time since she had been anywhere as nice as this. She walked over to the bathroom that was conveniently located in her room. She gazed into the mirror and touched the cut. It still hurt a little. She glanced over to the clock placed on a nightstand next her bed. It was almost 5:00, but dinner didn't start till six. Looking down at her bags she decided to unpack and get settled in. She placed her bags onto the bed. Poor Scott she thought he was nice enough not to complain about the weight of the bags.

* * *

"Professor, Where did you find Victoria," asked a curious Jean.

Professor Xavier chucked, "Jean, I didn't find her anywhere."

"Then….

"Her mother is a dear friend of mine from long ago. We met during one of my recent trips to discuss Victoria. I agreed to take her in," said Professor Xavier.

"I don't understand Professor. Why exactly are we taking her in? She is well over 25. Did something happen?" Jean asked.

"She's 23 and Yes Jean something did happen. She was ……

He stopped hearing a knock on his office door.

"Yes, come in," he called out.

Storm entered the door. "Professor dinner is ready."

"Very well," he said rolling towards the door. "We will speak another time," he said to Jean.

"Everyone please settle down. I want you all to meet Victoria. She will be staying with us for awhile to teach all you youngsters," announced Professor Xavier to the group of students settled in the dinging room.

"I'm pleased to be here," Victoria said flashing her smile.

The students all began to talk at once while plates of dishes were being passed around and served. A young girl next to Victoria about eight with fiery red hair glared at Victoria.

"What are your powers?" She asked curiously.

"I have the power to be invisible," Victoria responded with her same usual smile.

"Really?" the girl asked excited. "Could you show me?" She asked.

"Not right now dear," Victoria laughed.

The girl gazed at Victoria for a while.

"Where did you get that cut," she asked pointing to the thin cut on her right cheek.

"Oh this," Victoria began touching the cut, "I got this at an accident."

"What kind of accident?" she asked.

Victoria smiled, "Maybe I'll tell you about it later."

After dinner Victoria returned to her room. She washed and changed into her teddy bear printed pajamas. She laughed at herself for keeping the pajamas for so many years. It seemed childish, but she loved them. She collapsed onto the bed and fell directly to sleep.

"_You'll be sorry"_

"_No"_

"_It won't be long till you come crawling back to me"_

"_I won't, I'm leaving and that's it"_

"_No you're not"_

"Let go of my arm" "Let go of my arm" "Let go of my arm" 

Victoria awoke drenched in sweat."It was just a bad dream," she reassured herself. She gazed at the ceiling. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now. "I guess I'll get a glass of water while I'm up," she told herself. She grabbed her cloak and put on her slippers.

The hallway was dark, but the moonlight provided some lighting. As usual she was freaking herself out. She imagined someone or something was going to pop out around the corner. She noticed that the light was on in the kitchen. "Probably someone wanted a midnight snack," she thought to herself. As she walked into the kitchen three sharp metal claws appeared two inched from her face.


	2. Logan and Scott

A/N: thank you for the review. This is a short chapter.

"Who the hell are you?" the owner of the metal claws asked gruffly.

Victoria stared at the Claws then to the owner. Beads of sweat were trailing down her face.

"Logan calm down. She's just the new teacher," said a boy sitting behind a wooden counter.

Logan suspiciously looked over the teacher and returned his claws. The boy walked over to Victoria and escorted her to a seat next to his.

"Don't mind Logan. He's always prepared to pounce on anyone," the boy said laughing.

"I don't pounce," Logan said taking a sip from his soda.

Victoria's heart was racing, but slowly it began to calm itself. "I just came for a glass of water," she managed to say.

The boy got up and walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve bottled water. "Here you are," he said handing her the bottle.

"Thank you…..

"Oh, the names Bobby or Iceman," He answered.

"Thank you Bobby. I'm Victoria," Victoria continued.

"When did this place get a new teacher?" asked Logan still eyeing Victoria suspiciously.

"Today," Bobby said flatly.

"Today," Logan laughed, "So let me get this straight, you just suddenly showed up today."

"I didn't just suddenly show up," Victoria said defending herself.

"Then why didn't I know that you were coming?" asked Logan.

"Well maybe if you showed up to one of our meetings you would have known about it," said a voice in the doorway.

All three looked over to find Scott standing in the doorway.

"Scott, how nice of you to join our little party," said Logan sarcastically.

Scott ignored Logan's remark, "What are you guys doing up anyways?" he asked looking at Bobby then to Victoria.

"We couldn't sleep, well I couldn't sleep," answered Bobby.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be keeping Jean warm," smirked Logan.

"At least I have someone to keep warm," Scott said giving Logan a smile.

Logan released the middle claw to reveal a not so subtle symbol.

Scott ignored the gesture. "Why are you down here?" He asked Victoria.

"I had a bad nightmare," she answered.

"Must have been pretty bad if you're willing to come down here and put up with Logan," Scott said with a twisted smile towards Logan.

"Do they always do this?" whispered Victoria.

"Pretty much," Bobby answered with a laugh. "It's their favorite hobby."

Victoria laughed, "I think I better go to bed."


	3. Victoria the Art Teacher

A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's short because I'm moving back to my dorm room tomorrow. Read and Review.

The blaring of the alarm clock awoke Victoria from her sleep. "What time was it," she thought to herself looking over to the alarm clock. The flashing numbers indicated it was 7:00 am. "Time to get up," she told herself out loud. She grabbed her robe and headed for the shower.

"Where are you going, the classrooms this way," called out Scott.

"I know," Jean answered, "I need to talk to the professor."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later," Scott said.

Victoria looked at the outfit she was wearing. She couldn't decide if she liked the pink skirt she was wearing. It looked nice with the white blouse, but it was a perfect day for her yellow sundress. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Victoria asked.

"It's Storm."

"Oh come in," Victoria called out.

Storm walked in the door. "The Professor wants to see you."

"Okay," Victoria answered mentally deciding to stick with the pink skirt. She grabbed her briefcase unaware that it was open. All the contents in her briefcase poured out.

"Oh let me help you," said Storm kneeling down to collect the fallen materials.

"Thank you," Victoria laughed, "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Storm helped Victoria pick up her papers and personal items. She spotted a sketchbook and began flipping through the pages. "Wow, Did you draw these?" asked Storm.

Victoria looked over to Storm. "Oh that, it's nothing," Victoria said quickly grabbing the book.

"Why Jean what a pleasant surprise, is something the matter?" Professor Xavier asked.

"No, I just wanted to continue our conversation from yesterday," answered Jean.

"Very well," Professor Xavier said motioning her to sit down.

Jean sat in one of the available chairs stationed in front of the Professor's desk. "Professor you mentioned that something happened to Victoria"

"Yes I remember saying that"

"Well, What happened?"

"Victoria's mother and I have been friends for many years, ever since she found out that Victoria was a mutant."

"But Victoria never attended this school"

"That's correct. Her father wouldn't allow it. He wanted Victoria to be what he called normal, but her mother knew she needed help with her powers. I agreed to train Victoria; so every weekend when her father was away I trained her to control her powers."

"Professor that still doesn't explain what happened to Victoria."

"I'm getting there, but another time Victoria and Storm are coming." As the words came out of the Professor's mouth there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," the Professor called out.

The door opened to reveal Storm and Victoria. "Jean what are you doing here," asked Storm.

"Just talking to the Professor, but I'm leaving now," said Jean getting up.

"I'll go with you," said Storm.

"Good morning Victoria," Jean said.

"Good morning Jean," said Victoria with her usual smile.

Storm and Jean walked out closing the door behind them. The Professor motioned Victoria to sit down. "Now Victoria, your mother has told me that you are a artist."

"I use to be an artist."

Professor Xavier chuckled, "There is no use to. Either you are or your not."

"Well I don't enjoy art anymore."

"Ever since the accident your mother has told me."

Victoria became silent. It was true she had stopped drawing ever since the accident.

"I want you to teach an art class here, I think it would be good for you and the students will enjoy it."

"But, I, uh," Victoria stammered, "Okay."

"Very good. You will start tomorrow."

Suddenly, Victoria sensed that somebody was in the room. "Somebody's here."


	4. Kurt

A/N: sorry for the wait. I'm back in College and it's hard to find time to write.

"Indeed somebody is here," answered Professor Xavier, "It's alright Kurt."

A blue skinned mutant appeared in the chair next to Victoria. Victoria stared at him not scared, but puzzled. He looked over to her smiling. He had a blue tail that swayed right to left.

"I didn't mean to snoop," Kurt answered lowering his head.

"It is quite alright Kurt," the Professor assured him, "As a matter of fact I was going to call you into my office."

"You were," asked Kurt surprised.

"Yes, I want you to help Victoria with her art class."

Victoria continued to stare at Kurt fascinated by the marking on his skin.

"But what would I do," asked Kurt.

"That is what you and Victoria must figure out, I recommend starting as soon as possible."

Victoria looked up, "Very well, good day Professor."

Victoria and Kurt both got up and walked out leaving the Professor.

"How did you get that scar on your cheek?" asked Kurt shyly.

Victoria touched her cheek, "Oh this, it's a long story."

"I can listen," Kurt answered

Victoria just smiled, but it soon turned to a frown when she noticed Logan coming in there direction. She remembered there first encounter the night before, it wasn't exactly friendly.

"Hey Kurt," Logan said blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Hello Logan," Kurt answered.

"We better get going," said Victoria.

"Where's the fire?" asked Logan.

"Excuse me?" asked Victoria

"The fire," responded Logan

Victoria rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to play games. She started walking.

"I was talking to you," Logan said grabbing her arm.

"Could you let go of my arm?" Victoria said angrily.

Logan let her go, "What's the matter with her?" asked Logan to Kurt.

"Maybe it was something you said," answered Kurt.


	5. Going to the Art Store

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Logan and Kurt continued to stare at Victoria walking away. Victoria turned around "Kurt, aren't you coming," asked Victoria

"Yes, I'm coming," said Kurt hurrying after her

Logan continued to stare until the two figures disappeared around the corner. He walked to the Professors door and slowly opened it.

"Mr. Logan. How nice to see you? I would have rather you knocked instead of barging in," said the Professor.

Logan mockingly knocked on the door. Professor Xavier motioned Logan to sit down.

"Logan," the Professor said eyeing the cigar.

Logan waved the cigar and extinguished it painfully into his hand.

"You know Logan, I do have an ashtray placed here for you," said the Professor pointing out the ashtray in front of him.

"I enjoy burning myself," Logan said giving a smile.

"Please use the ashtray next time," said the Professor ignoring Logan's remark.

"Whatever you say Professor."

* * *

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Victoria.

"Why did you walk away?" asked Kurt

"I don't like his character," answered Victoria

"He isn't a bad guy."

"We should buy some art supplies," Victoria said changing the subject.

"I don't have a car," said Kurt.

* * *

"Who's that girl?" asked Logan casually.

"You mean Victoria," asked the Professor chuckling "She's our new art teacher."

"Art teacher?" asked Logan

"Yes Logan."

"It's odd how she just showed up."

"Is it?" asked the Professor innocently.

Logan laughed, "Later Professor."

"Good day Logan," the Professor called after Logan.

* * *

"Do you think Scott would mind if we borrowed one of his cars?" asked Victoria

"I think he would be angry," said Kurt

"But, this is an emergency, well sort of, and he's still teaching,"

"I don't know," Kurt said a little worried.

"I really don't think he would mind," Victoria repeated.

"Who cares," said a gruff voice behind them. Victoria and Kurt both spun around to find Logan leaning against the doorway smoking a cigar.

"Was I talking to you?" asked Victoria

Logan walked over to the cars and climbed into Scott's red convertible. "Let's go," he said. Victoria and Kurt both stared at Logan wondering what they should do. "Let's go," Logan repeated. Kurt ran over and hopped into the back seat. Victoria continued to stand in her spot for some moment before deciding to get into the car. Logan released his middle claw and started the car. "Where we off to?" asked Logan.

"Could you put your cigar out?" asked Victoria

"Why is it bothering you?" asked Logan

"A matter of fact it is," answered Victoria

"Well it isn't bothering me," said Logan laughing

Victoria rolled down her window. Logan casually put it back up.

"What are you doing?" asked Victoria

"What?" asked Logan innocently.

Victoria ignored him and rolled down the window. Once again Logan casually put it back up.

Victoria stared at Logan angrily, "Could you stop that?"

"Was I doing something?" asked Logan

Victoria grinded her teeth and silently sat in her seat. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose her cool.

"How far are we from the art store?" asked Kurt breaking the silence

"About five minutes," answered Logan

"Thank god," Victoria mumbled.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the art store. "Kurt stays here and guards the car," said Logan.

"What, no, he's coming, you stay here and guard the car," protested Victoria. But it was no use Logan had already entered the store.

"It's okay, I'll stay," said Kurt "I don't want to scare the people."

Victoria looked at him sympathetically and walked into the art store.

"What do we need?" asked Logan

"You to get lost," Victoria mumbled.

"They call me wolverine for a reason," said Logan.

"I don't really care," answered Victoria pushing a cart.

"Maybe you'll care once we get back to the car," sneered Logan

"Is that a threat?" Victoria asked

"It's whatever you want it to be," answered Logan

"Well then I guess it's a joke," responded Victoria looking at some paintbrushes.

Logan laughed, "If you keep this up you might have another scar on your pretty face."

Victoria ignored him and continued to look at the paintbrushes. She grabbed several different types and dumped them into her cart.

* * *

"Where's my red convertible?" asked Scott looking into the garage.

Jean focused for a moment. "Logan has it," responded Jean, "He's with Kurt and Victoria."

"What are they doing?" asked Scott angrily.

"Shopping," answered Jean.


	6. It won't be long till we meet again

a/n: sorry for the long wait.

Victoria continued to look over the paintbrushes, while Logan decided to check some poster boards in the next aisle.

"You're hair smells nice" said someone standing behind her.

Victoria quickly spun around, but she couldn't see anybody. She felt somebody squeezing her arm. She realized who it was. She had been trying to hide from him, but now he had found her.

"Let me go," Victoria demanded

"You wouldn't want people to think you're crazy," he whispered

"Let me go," Victoria repeated

"Why don't you become invisible? Oh that's right, you can't. You think you can escape me, but I know you to well."

"I'm not going back," Victoria said sternly

"I know where you're hiding. You wouldn't want you're friends to get hurt, would you?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Victoria answered

"Really, then why are you shaking?" he asked

He released her arm, "It won't be long till we meet again."

"It's two for a dollar miss," said a male sales person wearing a green apron

"Huh," asked Victoria

"It's two for a dollar, you looked puzzled about the paintbrushes," answered the sales person

"Oh, uh, thank you," said Victoria giving an uneasy smile

The sales person continued to shelve paintbrushes, while Victoria scanned the store. She sensed he was gone.

"Not again," Victoria whispered

"Not again what," asked Logan walking towards her carrying several white poster boards.

"Nothing," she responded looking down.

Logan looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "Nothing, huh, doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"I think we need to get back to the school," Victoria said walking towards the door.

"What about your supplies?" asked Logan staring at her shopping cart.

She ignored him and continued to walk out.

"Tough day, huh," asked the sales person.

* * *

"Where are the supplies?" asked Kurt

"Well this was a complete waste of time," said Logan angrily

Victoria looked out her window. She couldn't hear anything, but the words "It won't be long till we meet again". He knew where she was and now he was coming to get her.

"What's the matter with you anyway?" yelled Logan

"We need to get back to the school," Victoria repeated.

"Why?" asked Logan

"Just shut up and drive," Victoria yelled.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with," yelled Logan

"Can we just get back to the school," said Victoria lowering her voice

"Let's just go," said Kurt

Logan angrily started the engine. "Who does she think she is?" thought Logan angrily.


End file.
